Sweet Blood and Sweeter Kisses
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: Puzzleshipping. Yami is a vampire who's greatest delight is making his victims suffer. What happens when a certain violet eyed teen catches his attention?
1. Chapter 1

Ottawawolf: Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I am currently in first year of university so I apologize in advance for not updating often, i will update as much as I can.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh, if I did Anzu would be dead by now.

Yugi Motou waited as the bell rang for his friends. His mane of spiky scarlet tipped, ebony black hair waved in the sudden gust of unseasonably chill wind. Absentmindedly he brushed his blond bangs out of his amethyst coloured eyes as he thought about how close it was to summer vacation already. Those eyes brightened when he heard the sound of someone calling his name. Turning around he saw his friends Jonoushi, Honda and Anzu walking towards him. The big blond boy with honey coloured eyes immediately ruffled his much smaller friend's hair exclaiming, "I got great on that science test last week thanks to you buddy."

Yugi replied "I only gave you some study tips, you were the one who stayed up all weekend to study Jou, so you were the one that did it, not me."

"I'm surprised he can do anything on his own." An arrogant voice said form behind Yugi. Yugi turned to see a tall brunette with narrowed sapphire eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in this loser, Yugi." Seto Kaiba continued. Yugi merely smiled, having had this argument with his friend a million times. He and Seto were co-presidents of the Duel Monsters club and co-captains of the chess team. Seto was exceedingly smart and treated anyone with an average below an A with distain. Jonoushi just sneered at the tall rich boy.

"Why don't you go shove your head in a toilet or something" Jonoushi growled

"See, just the kind of response I would expect from a C average idiot." Kaiba glared. Yugi shook his head knowing that his friends would continue this argument all the way home. He thought that secretly, they both enjoyed smiled; life was good.

He was a creature of darkness, unable to come out into the light of day. He revelled in the darkness, it was his domain after all. He stalked the night, silent as a cat, searching out victims to sate his hungers. He loved toying with his victims, listening to their screams and feeling their futile struggles. The best part was listening to their heartbeats slow, slow, slow and then fade completely. The creature licked his lips, yes life was good.

It was a quarter after 11 when Yugi got out of work. He often agreed to work the late shifts because no one really wanted them, meaning he got more hours than he would normally. In a few weeks it would be summer vacation, and Yugi's boss, knowing him and his grandfather's money problems, had agreed to take Yugi on full time for the summer. Yugi smiled as he walked home, knowing his grandpa would be waiting with a cup of hot chocolate to ask about his day.

Suddenly he halted, having noticed something odd. He looked up at the shop he had stopped beside. Paranormal Emporium, the sign said, where anything is possible. Yugi frowned, he had never seen this store before. He looked in the window. The curtains were drawn, but there were a few books on display in the window case. The titles were odd; Werewolf Genealogies, Habits of the City Gargoyle, to name a few. But it was the sign in the window that really caught his attention. Paranormal problems, it read, come inside for a consultation, from vampires to pixies, we can help.

The creature suddenly inhaled deeply. A sweet scent came to his nostrils, making him salivate. He followed the scent out of the alley. Peering around the corner he saw the source of the intoxicating scent. It was a young boy, small and lightly built, with tricoloured locks. The creature licked his lips eagerly, wondering if the boy would taste as good as he smelled. The boy shook his head and began to walk towards the creatures hiding place. He tensed his muscles in preparation to snatch the boy. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Hey kiddo!" Yugi turned towards the voice to see his boss waving from his car "Need a ride?"

The creature shrank back into the shadows, hissing in irritation as his prey got in the vehicle. Then he smiled, he could wait. If the boy really was as sweet as he suspected, it would be worth it. He chuckled sinisterly to himself as he continued his hunt. Oh yes, he would be patient, and then, we'll see, we'll see.

So there you have it! Please review or I'll eat your babies ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ottawawolf: Thank you for your kind reviews, I realize that there is some confusion about the "creature" but since that is my intent, I will let you figure out who he is haha.

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter 2: The sweetest blood

Yugi walked quietly home in the darkness. It was after 11 again, the first late shift he had gotten in two weeks. His boss had gone home early so there would be no chance of getting a ride. He didn't mind, he wasn't afraid of the dark, it was actually kind of peaceful. He stopped in front of the mysterious shop again. The curtains were open this time, but as he peeked in, he could see nobody. The contents of the shop were odd, with what looked like ornately carved witches brooms, strangely labelled vials and other odds and ends. Yugi considered going in to have a look around, but decided that it was late enough already. He carried on, lost in thought until a pair of exceedingly strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness of the alley.

The creature had waited so long to see the boy again, and now after two weeks of watching, his patience had been rewarded. Yugi struggled with all his might unable to see his attacker. Remembering the self defence classes that were a mandatory part of phys ed, he poisoned his elbow up and into the chest of his assailant. He was released as the creature let out a bark of pain. Yugi bolted for the exit of the alley, but the creature moved faster, blocking the exit. Yugi stared into rage filled crimson eyes, terrified. The creature dove towards him, but Yugi scrambled away, darting into the maze of alleys behind him. The creature merely smiled, for he was built to hunt. He would take his time, letting his prey get more and more terrified. The blood was always sweeter when it carried a hint of fear in it.

Yugi ran, unsure of where he could hide. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blurred shape before he was lifted off his feet and slammed into a wall. Yugi scrambled up, bolting down another alley way as deep, mocking laughter sounded behind him. _He's toying with me!_ Yugi thought as his lungs began to scream for oxygen. Suddenly he stopped, the alley was a dead end. Before he could turn around, he was slammed against the wall, his left arm twisted behind his back, his attacker's body pressed right up against him.

The creature could hear his prey's heart beating rabbit fast. He smirked, running his free hand through the boy's hair, marvelling at its similarity to his own. Yugi trembled at the touch and tried to squirm away, getting ready to scream for help. The creature sensed this and twisted Yugi's captive arm until the boy cried out in pain.

"There will be none of that, or I will break your arm." He whispered in the boy's ear. Yugi merely trembled more. The voice was mocking, dangerous, and darkly amused. Yugi knew for certain that he was going to die. The creature chuckled in his ear, then nipped it savagely. Yugi squeaked and tried to pull away, but the grip on his arm only tightened warningly. The creature felt the boy tremble as he used his free hand to unbutton Yugi's shirt. He yanked it down so that his shoulders were exposed. He stood for a moment looking at the creamy white skin, tracing the veins in the boy's neck with his eyes. Finally he could stand it no more, unsheathing his fangs, he leaned down and brushed them across yugi's neck. Yugi's heart began beating even faster. With a final soft, sinister chuckle, the creature drove his fangs into the boy's skin. Yugi cried out in pain, his mind going into a panic as he felt the creature sucking the blood out of his body. _Vampires aren't real! This has to be a dream! _ His mind screamed but as he started to get dizzy, he realized that this nightmare was all too real. His last thought as he blacked out was regret that he never got to say goodbye.

As soon as he felt his victim's legs buckle, the creature released him. The boy crumpled to the ground, unconscious from blood loss.

"So sweet." He crooned to himself. The boy was had the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. He licked his lips and cocked his head, looking at the boy thoughtfully. The boy's face was peaceful in unconsciousness and was very handsome. The open shirt revealed a flat chest and stomach. Looking at the boy, the creature realized that this was a meal to be savoured. If he was careful, the boy could last five, maybe six feedings, so long as he was fed on a diet of the creature's own blood. He licked his lips as he began to harden as well. _Yes, he could be used in THAT way as well._ The creature smirked as he lifted the boy up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Chuckling to himself, he made his way back to his house, plans forming in his twisted mind.

_The store owner of the Paranormal Emporium, looked up from her bookkeeping. She sensed something, but what? _

"_Something is happening again." She commented to her companion, "And once again I feel that we will be getting involved." She got up and looked out the window, softly petting her companion's head "Soon soon. Then, we shall see." She whispered._

There you have it! Chapter 2. Please review or I'll sic the creature on you. Guessed who he is yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Ottawawolf: Chapter 3 already! After this the updates will probably come slower as i am leaving for university tomorrow. 4.5 hours in a car, joy! Anyways hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't bug me.

Chapter 3: In the Lair of the Beast

Yugi stirred as he began to come around. He felt dizzy and sick, and wanted nothing more than to sink back into oblivion again. He moaned softly. The vampire looked up at the sound, and saw the boy, eyes closed, twitching slightly.

"Finally." He muttered, crossing over to the fridge, where he removed a cup of viscous, red-black liquid. Moving over to the bed with it, he grabbed the boy by his hair and yanked his head up. The boy's gasp of pain was cut short as the vampire forced the liquid down his throat. Yugi's eyelids fluttered as he began retching at the taste of blood in his mouth and throat. The creature released him, and moved away. _Vampire blood is such a wonderful restorative_. He smiled, knowing that his blood would help the boy recover from the blood loss quicker.

Yugi felt new energy begin to course through him, as the dizziness faded away. Whatever the vampire had given him was working. He tried to move his arms, which had been over his head the entire time, but found he couldn't. Trying not to panic, he realized that he had been bound to the bed and was completely at the mercy of the creature that had stolen him. He began to struggle in earnest, rattling the bed frame in his frantic attempts to free himself. The vampire turned at the sounds of his struggles. He merely yawned, it was almost sunrise after all, and took a hypodermic needle from the counter. He had anticipated something like this would happen. Moving silently to the bed, pushed the small boy's head to the side and inserted the needle into his skin. Yugi's eyes widened and he struggled harder than ever. The vampire released him and watched as Yugi's struggles grew weaker and weaker, until his eyes finally closed and he went still. The vampire grinned and settled himself into an armchair in the corner of his room, surrendering himself to sleep as the sun peeked over the horizon.

As the sun set Yugi once again began to stir, attempting to move his arms. When he was once again met with resistance, he groaned. He had hoped it had just been a bad dream. He lifted his head as much as he could, inspecting his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, the room was kept very dark. He appeared to be in a one room apartment, there was a small fridge in the one corner, next to a table covered in junk. A small counter was next to that, with broken cupboards above it. The walls were painted black and there were holes in them about the size of a human fist. Yugi's eyes travelled to the other corner of the room and he recoiled. The creature was still sleeping in the armchair. Yuig tried to get a good look at him, but the lack of light made this difficult. He could see that the vampire had long spiked hair much like his own. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off muscular arms. Yugi had little doubt the rest of his body was equally muscular. Yugi shivered as a cool breeze made the curtain on the one window in the place billow out, realizing for the first time that he was shirtless. Yugi turned his attention to his bonds holding his wrists captive, not noticing the vampire beginning to stir.

The vampire yawned silently as he woke up. Looking over to the bed he smiled as he watched his captive's futile struggles. Rising gracefully, he moved silently across the room in an instant to straddle his young victim. He let his eyes rove over the boy's supple, thin body. His eyes travelled upwards, taking in the soft, full lips before finally resting on his eyes. He froze, the eyes were perfect crystal clear amethysts, mesmerizing in the soft aura of innocence that they gave off.

Yugi stared back with equal fascination. The crimson eyes were exotic, and as he stared into them he wondered if the crimson was merely a side effect of vampirism or his natural eye colour. The vampire's lips were parted slightly, revealing pointed canines in his upper lip. Yugi began to tremble slightly before the vampire leaned over and captured his lips in a rough, demanding kiss.

The boy's lips were even sweeter than his blood, if that was even possible. Yugi's mind reeled as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Part of him wanted to pull away, to get away, but he refused to listen to it, the vampire wasn't hurting him and it felt so good. The vampire gently bit the boy's lower lip, earning a soft gasp from Yugi. The creature took advantage of the gasp and darted his tongue into the boy's mouth. Yugi groaned as he pushed his body up against the other, he had been kissed before by Anzu, but it had never felt like this. He let out a soft gasp as the other's lips moved from his mouth to his neck. The creature had never enjoyed this more, the soft sounds of pleasure the boy was making sent a thrill unlike any other through his body. He wanted to hear more, he realized, as he continued to nip and kiss the boy's neck and chest. They both wanted it, and the vampire was determined to give it to them. He once again latched his mouth onto the boy's as he travelled his hands down his chest, delighting in the soft moan against his lips, and prepared to unbuckle the belts around both their waists.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. The vampire ignored it, focused on the boy, but it came again. Growling in annoyance he got off the bed and yanked open the door.

"What do you want?" He snarled at the tall vampire standing in his doorway.

"I bring a message from the leader of the leader of the clan of the Blood Moon," he replied "May we speak...in private?" As his eyes flicked to the boy tied to the bed. Yugi's vampire nodded and he stepped outside the room, closing the door behind him. Yugi lay still, trying to process what happened. Presently he heard raised voices and the sound of footsteps storming towards him. The vampire came in, looking furious, and slammed the door. Crossing back to the bed, he slammed himself down on top of the boy. Yugi looked into furious crimson, suddenly terrified again. The vampire leaned down and bit him savagely on the neck. Yugi cried out in pain, and tried to buck him off. His mind screamed at him, _stupid to think that he would be kind, he's going to kill me!_ Suddenly he realized that he was no longer being bitten, and stared up into the vaguely confused eyes of the vampire.

When the boy had screamed, the vampire had jerked back as though burned, feeling guilty. Guilty! He had never felt guilty about causing pain, indeed it was one of his greatest pleasures in life. And yet, the thought of hurting this human repelled him. He stared into the fear-filled amethyst eyes, feeling confused. Slowly, he got off the bed. He needed to think, so he grabbed his black leather jacket off his armchair and crossed the room to the door. He looked over at the boy on the bed once more, biting his lip, before leaving. He needed to hunt.

As soon as the door slammed Yugi began his struggles anew. He would keep fighting as long as it took to free himself.

The vampire padded softly towards his small apartment building. He had killed twice in the night, raping his one victim. Their screams had ignited the familiar thrill in him. He smiled, there was nothing wrong with him, earlier had been a fluke of some kind. When he got home he would take blood again from the boy, not too much, he needed to be savoured, like a decadent dessert. He smiled again as he reached his building, just as the sky began to lighten.

Yugi was free. It had taken him all night but he did it. He stood, rubbing his sore wrists. _I need to get out of here before..._ his thoughts trailed off as the door opened and his greatest fear stood in the doorway. The vampire stared at him for a moment before his eyes began to burn with anger. He bared his teeth in a snarl, and Yugi was horrified to see the pointed canines grow longer. The creature moved quickly, pinning Yugi to the bed. Yugi kicked out, connecting with the vampire's groin. The creature gave a strangled yell and released his captive. Yugi bolted out of the room, hearing the creature behind him in hot pursuit. Fleeing down the apartment stairs, he yanked open the door to blinding sunlight. He heard the creature cry out, but ignored it, concentration on getting as far away as possible.

The creature retreated to the shadows of the stairway, his burned face already healing. With blazing crimson eyes he stared at the doorway, thoughts of vengeance in his dark mind. He would find the boy, and then, he would pay, he would pay dearly.

There you have it! Chapter three! I'll try to get one more chapter in before i leave tomorrow, but if not you'll have to be patient. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ottawawolf: Hi again. I Meant to get this out earlier but my computer was being a butt. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Argghh!! Stop bugging me, i already said I didn't own it, so beat it!

Chapter 4: The Paranormal Emporium

It had been a week since Yugi's traumatic kidnapping. He refused to talk about it, much to the confusion of his friends and grandfather. His grandpa had insisted that he talk to the police, and he had, but without an accurate description there wasn't much they could do. Yugi refused to go anywhere after dark anymore, even stopped taking late shifts at work. Often times at night he got the feeling that he was being watched from outside. He was sure that the vampire would not allow him off that easily. So he stayed inside, safe for the time being.

But now he was worried again. His grandfather had been planning for some time to go to a convention in Tokyo. Because of tight funds he could not afford to take Yugi along, so Yugi would be alone for three days. He was leaving tonight. If there was any time that the creature would choose to try to attack him in his own home, it would be this weekend. Yugi paced, unsure of what do.

"Yugi?" His grandpa called.

"Yes grandpa?" Yugi answered. His grandfather came into his room and looked at his grandson worriedly. He hadn't been the same since his kidnapping, always jumping at shadows.

"Do you want me to stay this weekend? Because I can if you think you need it." Yugi shook his head at his grandfather.

"I'll be fine." He said. Grabbing his jacket off the bed, he turned to his grandfather "I'm going to take a walk, ok? I'll be alright, the sun doesn't set for awhile yet." Yugi's grandfather nodded, glad that Yugi was making an effort to get out of the house.

Yugi walked along, lost in his thoughts. Like so often in the last week, his thoughts eventually returned to the vampire. He was sure he was stalking him. Yugi shuddered, not wanting to think of what would happen if the vampire got at him again. A memory of that first kiss surfaced and Yugi blushed. That part confused him, he had never been attracted to men before, but that kiss had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Indeed, the one time Anzu had kissed him this week he had found it lacking, thinking instead of the fiery kiss of the vampire.

Yugi suddenly realized he had lost track of where he was going and tried to take stock of his surroundings. He was surprised to see that he had ended up in front of that mysterious store again. The curtains were closed again, but the sign was still there. _Paranormal problems. Could it be?_ He thought maybe the sign was a joke, but if it was real wasn't a vampire stalker paranormal? He put his hand on the door, hesitating for a moment. _What the heck? I've got to try. _Pushing the door open, he walked into the brightly lit interior of the store.

For a moment he simply looked around, awestruck. There was so much stuff, and he could hardly make sense of any of it. There were bottles and vials along the wall, with strange markings. There were various amulets, bracelets and other assorted jewellery scattered about. Strange looking feathers, large scales, statues, figurines and books of all sizes and shapes crowded the many shelves and cases in no particular order or scheme. Looking up he saw that the bright light came from a huge, ornately carved chandelier.

"Welcome to the Paranormal Emporium." The voice from behind him made him jump. Whirling about he saw a young woman with wild, snow white hair perched behind a large desk on a tall stool.

"Now, what can I do..." She trailed off, a perplexed look entering her liquid blue eyes. She stared at him for a moment, sliding off her stool and coming towards him.

"You're human." She said finally.

"Yes?" Yugi replied, feeling perplexed, _wasn't she human too?_ He stared at her, his eyes widening as he finally noticed the large, white wolf-like ears poking through her hair. Looking more closely at her, he noticed that at the back of her head, her wild hair gave way to a waist length, sleek ponytail. His eyes widened further when he saw the long white tail reaching down to just past her knees.

"Normally humans don't notice this place. You don't by any chance have the sixth sense do you." She inquired curiously.

"I..I don't know." Yugi stammered. The girl continued to look at him, large ears twitching.

"Well you must have some, that the only way.. Hang on a tic!" She snapped her fingers, her ears twitching quicker. "You're what I felt those weeks ago." She turned towards the doorway that led to her apartment above the shop. "Remember Aly? I had felt something in the air something being set in motion. You were it, I sense it about you, a sense of fate." She finished grinning happily.

"What do you mean fate? Do you see the future?" Yugi asked, feeling more confused by the minute. The girl shook her head.

"No, I only have the ability to sense 'disturbances in the force'" She said, making air quotations, "I'm nothing as exalted as a clairvoyant"

"Then, what are you" Yugi asked.

"Just a simple shopkeeper." The girl replied with a grin. Hearing a small creak, the boy looked behind the girl to see a small girl peeking around the back door at him. She had long, scarlet hair, and eyes black as midnight. She noticed him looking at her and bared her teeth. Yugi blanched, seeing that her canines were as sharp as the vampire's. Pointing a shaking finger, he asked, "Th..that gi..rl, she's a.. a"

"Vampire" The wolf girl finished. "Yes she is." Looking at the boy's ashen face, she added "You're having vampire troubles aren't you?" When Yugi nodded, she brought over two stools from behind her desk. "You'd better start from the beginning."

Yugi told her everything. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust this strange girl. Her eyes had the uncanny ability to seem to stare right into his soul. The girl had her eyes closed now, hands clasped together, both forefingers pressed against her lips. Yugi's nerves were shot, he needed something to calm down. He jumped as the small vampire girl, Aly, seemed to appear beside, holding a steaming mug.

"Thank you Aly." The girl finally spoke. She opened her eyes. "She always seems to know what's needed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have her around. Aren't vampires dangerous." Yugi asked softly.

"Some are, some aren't." The girl replied, "Aly is completely loyal to me, she acts as my assistant and bodyguard." Yugi looked at the tiny vampire sceptically. The wolf-girl noticed and smiled. "Vampires are exceedingly strong and fast. That's one of the things that make them dangerous." She noticed Yugi looking at the mug suspiciously. "It's all right, it's only a special herbal tea, my own invention. It helps calm the nerves." Yugi nodded, taking a sip. As the warm liquid seeped down his throat he felt a wonderful sense of calm steal over him.

"Thank you Aly." He said gratefully to the scarlet haired vampire. Aly merely nodded and went to stand beside the shopkeeper. The wolf-girl gently massaged Aly's head, who closed her eyes in apparent ecstasy.

"Now as for your problem mister, ah..." She paused, looking slightly confused.

"Yugi, my name is Yugi." He extended his hand.

"I'm Kia." She said, gripping his hand strongly. "Now about your problem."

Yugi left the store with a solid problem finally. Kia had given him a set of silver chains and a bunch of books about vampires. _Silver is basically a vampire's kryptonite._ She had told him. _Place silver anywhere near a vampire and they'll be rendered weak as a kitten. Be careful though, silver burns them like crazy, so if you don't necessarily want him to suffer avoid his skin with the silver. I will be out on business tonight, but if you do manage to catch him tonight, keep him bound and tomorrow night bring him in and we'll figure out what to do next, ok?_ Yugi felt hopeful for the first time since his kidnapping that things would be alright.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ottawawolf: Thank you for reading, I feel so happy that people are actually enjoying this! (bawls). Anyways, classes start for real tomorrow, so time is going to start being an issue. No worries, i will update!

Disclaimer: blah blah, don't own it, blah blah

Chapter 5: Captive

Yugi was alone in the house now. His grandfather had asked him before he left if Yugi wanted him to call a friend to stay the night with him. Yugi declined, saying that he would be fine. In truth he didn't want anyone else to be around if the vampire came for him. He had his plan; all he had to do was wait until nightfall to put it into play. Sitting on his bed he took out one of the books Kia had given him, All about Vampires, and began to read. _Vampires generally have cool skin. If a vampire's skin is icy cold to the touch there is something wrong. Despite popular belief, vampires eyes do not turn red when they are changed, but retain their natural eye colour. _

"So his eyes were natural." Yugi murmured remembering the exotic crimson. He flipped the pages of the book before a heading caught his eye. Spells, it said simply. Yugi's eyes travelled down the page until they reached the subheading The Binding Spell. Curious he read on._ The binding spell is used to bind a vampire to the will of a human master. Alternately, it also protects the vampire from harm by other humans. This dates back to the middle ages when vampire killings ran rampant. Sorcerers who used vampires to do their dirty work modified the already existing binding spell so that it offered their servants protection from other humans. The binding spell is placed upon a vampire in the following way; a human must take a silver knife and gauge their name into the vampire's skin. Then the human must smear his own blood into the open wound. This process is known as branding. _Yugi continued to read as the day grew later and the sun began to set.

The vampire stood in the darkness, looking at the house in which his victim waited. It was nearly midnight. He had asked around, finding out where the boy lived and who he was exactly. _Yugi, such a sweet name._ He had also found out that the boy would be alone for the next couple of days. That was good, seeing as he was planning on making his victim suffer for a long time. Silent as a cat he crossed over to the house. He knew which bedroom was Yugi's, and smirked when he saw that the window was slightly ajar. Lepaing lightly up to the sill, he peered in. The boy was asleep in his bed, covers over his head. The vampire slipped into the room without a sound and leaned over the bed, pulling the covers off. He froze, all that was in the bed were pillows, carefully arranged to look like a body.

"Gotcha." A voice behind him whispered. Before he could react, something came down and wrapped itself around his chest and upper arms. The vampire gasped, feeling the strength drain out of him.

"Silver?" He managed to gasp out.

"That's right." The vampire felt the boy handcuff his arms in behind him. Yugi was careful to place the handcuffs halfway up his forearms, over his leather jacket, so the silver would not touch his skin. He then forced the vampire to lie on the bed, wrapping another length of chain around his calves. The vampire felt rage take over him and he swore loudly at the human that dared to bind him.

"I swear to you human, when I get out of this you'll wish that you could die." The vampire fixed his rage-filled crimson eyes at the boy, who stared back impassively.

"We'll see about that." He replied. Yugi took a small bottle out of his desk drawer. On the way home from Kia's store he had made a stop at the drugstore and purchased some chloroform. Now he poured out a small amount on a cloth and placed it over the vampire's mouth and nose. The vampire, already weakened by the silver, quickly succumbed to the drug. When that was done, Yugi went to the window and closed the curtains. For good measure he duct-taped the edges to the wall, so no sunlight got in. That done, he walked out of the room, closed the door, and went into his grandpa's room to sleep. He was very tired.

Yugi woke up slowly, and tried to doze off again when he remembered the vampire in the other room. Bolting up, he looked at the clock, which said that it was nearly 11 in the morning. Yugi got out of bed quickly and went down the hall to check on the vampire. As he opened the door, the vampire growled a curse at him. Yugi looked at him, relieved that he hadn't managed to escape. He closed the door once again and went to go make breakfast.

Yugi decided once breakfast was done to do some more reading. Flipping the pages he stopped at a small section. _Ironically enough, vampires are known for their honour. The first thing a new vampire is taught is to always keep their word. The punishment for not doing so is death. Extreme perhaps, but it shows how important honour is. This also that if a human has saved the life of a vampire or helped them in some way, the vampire is honour bound to grant a request or favour._ Yugi looked up at the sudden cry of rage and pain from his bedroom. Dropping the book he ran and yanked open his door. The vampire had fallen off the bed and was thrashing weakly on the floor, teeth clenched in pain. The handcuffs had slipped down his forearms and were now around his wrists. Yugi could smell burning flesh as he hurried to the vampire's side. Fishing the key out of his pocket he undid the handcuffs and threw them to the side. Immediately the vampire stopped thrashing and laid still, panting. Yugi sat him up and undid the chain around his chest. He refastened it around the vampire's waist like a belt. Next he removed the chain from around his legs. The vampire looked at him with fury and a little bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Come on. Get up." Yugi said softly, gently grabbing the vampire's forearms, careful not to touch the burns. He felt terrible, he should have been more careful with the handcuffs. He never wanted the vampire to suffer, even after what he had done. Gently he led the vampire to the living room, sitting him down on the couch. Then he went into the kitchen to look for the first aid kit.

The vampire seethed with rage. First the boy captures him, then he burns him and now he presumes to lead him around like a dog. He looked down at his hands. Hiswrists hurt like mad and that was just making him more and more angry. He wanted to tear the boy apart. Suddenly a hand gently grabbed both of his and a cool cloth was placed over them. The pain relief was instant. The vampire looked into the face of the boy. His anger melted away when he saw the boy's brow crease in concern as he inspected the burns.

Yugi turned on the light to get a better look at the burns. Several layers of skin had been burned off and the remaining skin was puckered and blistered. Yugi took a length of bandage and wrapped it around the one wrist and, taking another bandage, did the same to the other. Finished he stepped back and got his first good look at the vampire. He was astounded at how similar they looked. Their hair was almost exactly the same, except for the blond streaks going up through the black, looking like lightning. His skin was tanned and muscle rippled underneath as he shifted. Yugi looked up into those fascinating crimson eyes and found himself drowning in them.

The vampire suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yugi's. He knew that in his silver weakened state it would be easy for Yugi to pull away from him, but to his delight Yugi responded to the kiss by threading his fingers through the vampire's hair. The vampire pulled Yugi into his lap gently and placed his hands in the back pockets of Yugi's jeans. Yugi moaned softly and pressed against the vampire. He didn't know where this was going but he didn't care.

Suddenly the telephone rang, shattering the moment. Yugi jumped away, looking embarrassed and a little guilty, and ran to get the phone.

"Hello? ... Oh hi grandpa... Nothing much... Yeah it was ok.... um actually, I was going to go out later tonight... probably around 9:30ish... Yeah... Yeah.. Ok, I love you too, bye." Yugi hung up the phone, a cute blush across his cheeks when he saw the vampire grinning at him. He swallowed.

"You should rest." Yugi told him. The vampire simply got up and moved towards him, clearly intended to finish what they had started. Yugi placed his hand on the vampire's chest to stop him.

"I'm serious, you should rest." He said firmly, "You can use my bedroom again. I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Finally the vampire nodded and turned to go. His mind was in turmoil. _What is it about this boy that makes me go against everything I've always done._ He laid down on Yugi's bed, inhaling the sweet scent that clung to the sheets. _His lips really are sweeter than his blood._ As he thought this, he smiled and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

(Later.) Yugi led the vampire along the dark streets. The vampire was apprehensive, not knowing what Yugi was going to do with him. He also felt ill, a result of the combination of the burns on his wrists and the silver chain still around his waist. Finally the sign for the Paranormal Emporium came into sight. Yugi pushed the door open, leading the vampire inside. Aly was sitting at the desk this time. She looked up at him and smiled, then her eyes shifted to his companion and she eyes narrowed as she hissed loudly, showing off her fangs. Yugi was startled at this show of malice and wondered if his vampire had done something to hurt Aly.

"What's wrong Aly?" Kia asked as she came down the stairs from her apartment behind the shop. Aly simply hid behind her and pointed at Yugi's vampire. Kia looked at him.

"Ahh.. I see." Kia gently rubbed Aly's head "You'll have to forgive Aly, she doesn't like other vampires." Yugi simply stared at her, wide-eyed. Sitting on Kia's shoulder was a small, slim dragon, about the size of a small cat. It was blue-green in colour, with golden, slit-pupil eyes. It looked like the European version of a dragon he had seen in a painting once, only a lot cuter. The little dragon gave a soft inquiring whistle. Kia smile at the look on Yugi's face.

"Always expect the unexpected in here." She said. "This is Pippin. He's very friendly, loves people." As if to prove this point, Pippin opened his bat-like wings and flew over to land on Yugi's shoulder. He wrapped his long tail around Yugi's neck lightly, and gave soft peep. Yugi was enchanted and reached out to pet his head giggling when Pippin gently nibbled at his fingertips. Apparently satisfied, Pippin stretched himself out over Yugi's shoulders, and softly hummed in contentment. Kia clapped her hands together softly.

"Well, now that Pip's made a new friend, let's get down to business shall we?" Yugi nodded and proceeded to unwrap the bandages around the vampire's wrists.

"Can you do anything about this?" he asked, holding out the vampire's wrists for Kia to inspect. She winced at the sight of the red, swollen and blistered skin.

"I can." She said simply, whirling around to grab a large bottle off a nearby shelf. Aly appeared at her side with a cloth.

"Thank you darling." Kia smiled as she tipped a small amount of the liquid in the bottle onto the cloth. "This is my own recipe. Works like a charm and doesn't even leave a scar." Gently she dabbed the cloth over the vampire's wounds. Catching him looking at her, she looked directly into his eyes. The vampire was frozen, unable to look away. He felt like she was looking directly into his soul.

"You have a name?" Kia asked, not allowing him to look away. The vampire swallowed as he continued to look into those hypnotic eyes.

"Yami." He said finally. "My name is Yami." He sighed with relief when the girl looked away from him. Those eyes were disconcerting. Kia finished her work and stood up.

"There you go Yami. Not a trace left." He inspected his wrists, she was right, there was not a hint of a burn or pain left.

"There's only one more piece of business left." She turned to look at Yugi. "What do you think?" Yugi bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He remembered what he had read this morning. Kneeling in front of the vampire, Yami, he lifted his chin, forcing Yami to look at him.

"I released you from the handcuffs when you were in pain. I got you help. I could have killed you, let you suffer but I didn't. The book said that you are honour bound to grant me a request in this situation, correct?" Yami nodded, his expression blank. Yugi took a deep breath, "I want you to swear to me that you will leave me alone from now on. Will you do it." Yami simply nodded, disappointment welling up inside him. Yugi shook his head.

"Swear it." He said softly.

"I swear on my blood and the blood of my creator that I will leave you alone from now on." Yami said, his voice a deep monotone. His chest tightened as he said the words. Yugi nodded, satisfied. He took a silver key out of his pocket and undid the chain around Yami's waist. Yami stood up and walked out the door, not looking back. Once outside he retreated to the total darkness of a nearby alley and slid down the wall to sit. He had never felt so lost and alone.

Well what do you think. Review or i'll eat you


	6. Chapter 6

Ottawawolf: Don't feel like talking, so, i don't own Yugioh, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 6: Wounded

Yugi had spent most of his time in the last few days in Kia's shop. They had struck up quite the friendship. Yugi found Kia easy to talk to, except if you tried to get her to talk about herself. Kia was very evasive about her origins.

"I think I'm gay." Yugi said bluntly. It had been about 4 days since he had told Yami to leave him alone, and he still wasn't sure it had been the right thing to do. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, helping Kia out by replacing the old labels on some of the vials and bottles in the store.

"What makes you say that." Kia asked, looking up from her bookkeeping.

"Well... When Yami kissed me it was the most, um, I don't know how to explain it, it sent a thrill through my entire body. I've never experienced anything like that, and I've kissed Anzu, and she's very, um , passionate about her kisses." Yugi finished looking flustered.

"I never got why you go out with that girl." Kia replied simply, raising her brow at him.

"She used to be ok, she was a really good friend, but she started getting really clingy after awhile. When she asked me out, I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just said yes. I just can't rid of her now." Yugi felt a flush creep across his face. Aly appeared at his shoulder and plunked herself in his lap, reaching up to tickle Pippin, who had settled on Yugi's shoulder. Aly had quite taken to him and was often his silent little shadow around the store.

"So you're not attracted to her." Yugi shook his head. "Have you ever been attracted to a female?" Yugi thought for a moment and could not come up with anything. Kia nodded at the look on his face and continued. "Have you ever had any boy crushes?" Yugi's head came up, remembering the fascination he had with Seto at one point, did that count? Kia looked at his expression, adding, "A boy crush can be a fixation, or a need to be like or around another guy." Yugi nodded, thinking that Kia was like a mind reader sometimes. "Then there's a good chance you're gay." Kia finished. Yugi sat silent for a moment.

"I think he's been watching me." He finally said. Kia looked up, concerned.

"You want me to do something to discourage him?" She asked, "because I can do that."

"No, I don't think he means any harm." Yugi was confused about this. "Clearly there's something Yami wants but, I don't know." Yugi shrugged helplessly.

"Well, let's put it out of our minds for now. Did you see the game last night?" From there on the conversation turned to meaningless chit-chat, but Yugi's mind kept returning to Yami. _Why can't I forget him?_

The same thing was going through Yami's mind at the moment. In the days since his capture, it was that question that he was losing sleep over. He was barely eating. The thought of sinking his fangs into someone's neck made him think of Yugi's frightened face that first night and he'd feel sick to his stomach. Every thought of Yugi was agony and it confused and frightened him. He had to feed though, he was starving. He stopped a moment, looking at Kia's shop. He saw Yugi suddenly come out of the store, waving at the wolf-girl. He pulled back into the shadows, failing to hear the footsteps behind him until they were right behind him. Whirling around, he got a look at a blue-cloaked figure before agonizing pain shot through his stomach. He screamed, his voice echoing with pain. Looking down, he saw that the stranger had thrust a knife into him, just above his belt. The stranger twisted the handle, breaking it off, leaving the blade imbedded in Yami. A wave of crippling weakness overcame him as he felt the wound begin to burn. _Silver,_ he thought as he crumpled to the ground. _The blade is made of silver._

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks at the agonized scream. It had come from the alleyway. Yugi reached into his pocket and wrapped a fine silver chain around his hand, just in case. Nervously he peaked into the alley. No one was there, but he could see a trail of red-black blood leading deeper into the alley. Yugi's heart pounded as he followed the blood. Whoever was bleeding was being dragged along and they were losing way too much blood. The trail of blood ended at a doorway in back of one of the buildings backing onto the alley. The door was slightly ajar. Yugi pushed it open quietly, and cautiously peered around the room. Hi eyes widened at what he saw.

Yami was chained, kneeling, to the back wall. A silver chain wrapped around each of his arms and two more criss-crossed his chest. His body sagged and Yugi could see a sharp object jutting out of a sluggishly bleeding wound in his lower torso.

"Yami?" Yugi called softly, unable to keep the horror out of his voice. Yami stirred at the sound and softly whined in pain. Yugi's heart stopped. He had never heard him make such a weak sound before, and it scared him. Yami lifted his head slowly, and Yugi gasped at the look of torment in his eyes.

``Y-Yugi?" He asked weakly. Yugi rushed to his side, gasping at the sight of his skin, which, in contact with the silver, was starting to turn black.

"Yes, I'm here, it's ok, I'm going to get you out of here." Yugi whispered softly, stroking the injured vampire's hair. Yami simply moaned and his head fell again. Yugi looked at the chains, and noticing that they simply hooked to the wall, unhooked them and unwound them from around Yami's body, catching him as he fell. Yugi felt at the wound in Yami's stomach, feeling the sharp point sticking out. _It's probably silver too, _he thought. Yami's skin was like ice, Yugi knew this meant he was in big trouble.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from further in the building. Hoisting Yami's body over his shoulder, he got out of the room as fast as he could. Spilling out into the alley, he heard a roar of rage. Looking over his shoulder quickly, he saw a blue cloaked figure racing after him, bearing a long knife. Yugi ran faster, his only thought was to get to Kia. He knew she could help. Finally, he reached the front of her shop and yanked open the door. Something slammed him in the back and he was sent flying into the store, keeping a death grip on the prone body of Yami. Standing up he turned to face the stranger coming towards him. As the stranger lifted his knife, Yugi slammed him in the solar plexus. The stranger staggered backwards, briefly winded. Yugi crouched over Yami, wondering where Kia was. He began to feel panic as he watched the stranger start to recover. He would kill Yami if got the chance; Yugi had to do something to protect him. _Protect!_ The words of the vampire book came back to him. _The binding spell protects the vampire from harm from other human beings._ Yugi knew what he had to do. Whispering an apology, he ripped the knife out of him, slicing his own hand open in the process. Yami arched his back and cried out softly. The stranger began to get up as Yugi turned Yami over onto his side, quickly etching his name into Yami's skin, using the knife. As the stranger walked towards him, bent on finishing the prone vampire, Yugi pressed his wounded hand into the open cuts of his name, letting his blood seep into the wound. The stranger grabbed Yugi and flung him away. He plunged the knife down, but a translucent shell, like a force field, came up around Yami, stopping the knife. The stranger stood looking confused for a second, before something slammed into him, knocking him down. It was Aly, and she crouched over Yami, growling softly. Kia came down a moment later, holding a baseball bat in her hand. She took in the scene for a moment before her eyes returned to the figure in the blue cloak. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she showed her teeth in a snarl. Yugi was not surprised to see that the canines in her upper and lower lip were pointed.

"Bounty hunter." She snarled. "Get out." She was shaking with barely controlled rage. She raised the baseball bat, but the hunter scrambled up and ran out the door, clearly not wanting to take on the small, but furious looking wolf-girl. When he left, Kia dropped the bat and hurried to Yami's side.

Yugi pulled Yami's head into his lap. Yami reached out with a shaking hand and Yugi took it, twining his fingers with the vampire's. Yami's skin had a greyish tinge to it, Yugi noticed feeling panicky again.

"Please help him." Yugi had tears in his eyes. Kia nodded.

"Aly.." She got no further, as Aly had appeared at her side, holding a large bottle and a cloth. Kia set to rubbing the healing elixir into the many wounds on Yami's body. The wounds began to disappear, all except the brand on Yami's back, which had only become a scar.

"Why isn't it healing?" Yugi asked, worried he's done something wrong.

"It's a physical indication of your mastery over him." Kia said. She threw up her hands at the look Yugi gave her. "I'm only repeating what the books say about it, don't shoot the messenger." Yugi looked down at Yami, who had finally drifted into unconsciousness.

"I don't think it's safe for him here. That hunter might come back, and while humans can't hurt Yami, if that hunter's managed to enslave one of the supernatural community, we're in trouble." Kia looked worried.

"I can take him to my place." Yugi looked at Kia. "What about you? What if he comes after you and Aly?"

"Don't worry, we have our own protections." She answered mysteriously. "I need to get a few things before we go, but we can take my car." She then hurried up the stairs to her apartment. Yugi waited patiently, softly brushing the bangs off of Yami's face. His skin was starting to warm up and had lost the greyish tinge. Kia came pounding down the stairs again, wearing a long trench coat that hid her tail and a beanie to hide her ears. He had a small cooler in her one hand.

"What's in there?" Yugi asked as he lifted Yami into his arms.

"Bottles of blood." Kia answered. "He'll need to eat to recover from the blood loss." Kia led Yugi to a side door he hadn't noticed before, or was he not meant to notice it, and opened it onto an alley, where a small, deep-sea blue Bug awaited. Yugi gently placed Yami into the backseat before sliding in himself, placing Yami's head once again in his lap. As Kia started the car, he muttered,

"We're going to be doing a lot of explaining when Grandpa sees this."

Well there it is, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: OK as of this chapter i'm calling myself wolf, b/c ottawawolf is a pain to write all the time. Oh and I have Kia here to tell a bit about herself and Aly. Kia?

Kia: Hi there! I am Wolf's oc, so she does own me. I am a character that she based off herself, but a little quirkier.

Wolf: A little?

Kia: (glares) Anyway, I'm in most of Wolf's fanfics (or will be when she gets her ass in gear about writing more) in some form or other. Aly is a character based off of wolf's little sister, and she'll be in a few other fanfics too, always as a vampire because Wolf's sister like's vampires. Right Aly?

Aly: .......

Wolf: Thank you. I will make more fanfics but probably one at a time, because I'm not that good at multitasking, I will try however. My next one will probably involve vampires as well. Anyways I do not own Yugioh (sigh) so on with the fanfic!

Chapter 7: Feelings of Love and Betrayal

Yugi's Grandfather was livid when he stepped in the door.

"Yugi, it's after midnight! Do you know how worried I've been? I..." He trailed off when he saw the unconscious young man in Yugi's arms. He was bare-chested and there were blood stains on his jeans. (FYI when Yami was chained up, he had no shirt on either, forgot to mention that.) Instantly his tone softened.

"Quickly, lay him down on the couch. What happened?" Yugi's grandpa looked trying to find an open wound to explain all the blood, but couldn't. Yugi laid Yami on the couch on his back. Yugi then looked back nervously at Kia, wondering what he should tell his grandfather.

"His mane is Yami, Mr. Motou. He's been hurt by a vampire hunter." Yugi's grandpa hadn't noticed the pretty young girl behind Yugi up until this point. Kia continued. "We've healed his wounds but he needs to rest somewhere safe until he's strong again." Yugi's grandfather stared at her in disbelief. Kia sighed, "Mr. Motou.."

"Sugoroku, please. Mr. Motou makes me feel old."

"Alright Sugoroku, I know this is a little hard to believe but I am telling you the truth." She hefted the small cooler. "Yugi could you put these in the fridge?" Yugi moved to take the cooler from her. "Better get Yami some clean clothes as well."

"You are trying to tell me that the stories of vampires are real." Sugoroku gave her a stern look. "Young lady, I don't know what this boy is involved in, whether it' drugs or gangs, but making up a ridiculous story about vampires is not the way to get on my good side. Next you'll be telling me that all supernatural creatures exist. Well whatever's going on I want the truth." He folded his arms, looking severe.

"I'm telling you the truth. You need to open your mind Sugoroku, there are things that hide in the shadows of this world, not wishing to draw attention to themselves." With that she reached up and pulled the beanie off her head, revealing her soft white ears. Sugoroku stepped back, jaw dropping, as Kia shrugged out of her trench coat, revealing her tail as well.

"Not possible." He breathed.

"And yet here I am." Kia replied, smiling. "You can touch them if you're still in doubt." Sugoroku moved as though sleepwalking, reaching out to tug one of Kia's large, floppy ears. Sugoroku looked away from her to the senseless boy on the couch. Yugi had returned and dressed Yami in a pair of pyjamas. He now sat on the couch with Yami's head in his lap, softly stroking his forehead. Sugoroku sighed.

"Alright, I'll go on a little faith here. Are you going to stay, young lady." He asked Kia, who merely smiled and shook her head.

"I have to get back to my shop. I'm hoping that hunter will come back. The council will want to deal with him. Hunting's illegal in our society." Kia pulled on her trench and beanie again. "I won't be in the store tomorrow, Yugi. I need to find this guy, he could be dangerous to all the vamps living in the city. I'll see you soon though." With that she turned and left, leaving Sugoroku looking mildly confused.

He rubbed his face.

"Yugi, you should probably get to bed." Sugoroku closed all the curtains in the living room and kitchen, so the vampire houseguest would not get burned by the sun. Yugi stood to go to bed, but was stopped short when a hand grabbed onto his shirt. He looked down at Yami, who stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please..." _Don't leave me. _Yami stared at him beseechingly. Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight and he gently unlatched Yami's fingers from his shirt and wound them together with his own. He looked back at his grandfather.

"I think I better sleep here for the night." Yugi slipped onto the couch so that he was lying underneath Yami. (get your minds out of the gutter, pervs. God.) Yami's head rested on Yugi's chest and he let out a soft, tired sigh, before closing his eyes once again. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami. Sugoroku smiled at the sweet picture they made and then made his way to his own bed.

Sugoroku looked at the clock by his bed. 1:00 in the afternoon. He had slept late. Making his way to the kitchen to find his coffee, he stopped, looking at Yugi and Yami sleeping on the couch. Sometime during the night, Yami had flipped over onto his stomach and now his face rested against Yugi's chest. Suddenly, one crimson red eye opened to regard him curiously. Sugoroku gently nodded a good afternoon to him. The eye slipped closed one again as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and nuzzled his chest, mumbling.

Later. Yugi woke up with a warm weight on his chest. He tried to sit up, earning a soft protesting mewl from the still half-asleep Yami. Yugi groggily looked at the clock, noting that it was almost 6pm. Yami was really beginning to wake up now. He felt dizzy and ill, but the site of Yugi made him feel a lot better. All at once a mischievous grin lit up his face as he looked up at the obliviously sleep-dazed Yugi. Slowly he brought his hands to Yugi's front and slid them up his shirt to tease his nipples. Yugi gasped and tried to sit up again, only to have Yami's weight push him back down again. Yami proceeded to kiss and nip Yugi's neck and then ground his hips into Yugi's causing them both to groan. A noise suddenly made them look up. Sugoroku was standing there with a shocked and slightly scandalized look on his face.

"Uh, hi grandpa." Yugi said, blushing furiously. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, Yami still resting on his chest, a Cheshire-cat grin on his face. "Um, could you get me the bottles of blood from the fridge, please?" Yugi looked down at the madly grinning vampire. "Can you sit up?" Yami pulled himself up so he was sitting in Yugi's lap, face just inches away.

"Here you are." Sugoroku cut in, holding the bottles of blood out. Yami grabbed them and proceeded to down three in record time. Satisfied, he laid down against Yugi again. Being full made him sleepy. He looked up at Yugi, who smiled and wiped a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth. Yami yawned and went to sleep again. Yugi looked at his grandfather helplessly.

"Do you think you can bring me a book? I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck here awhile."

The sun was starting to go down when Yami finally woke up, feeling totally energized. Looking up at Yugi, he smiled and in a fluid movement had Yugi pinned down, with Yami straddling him.

"i see you're feeling better." Yugi said as Yami bent down to nip his ear gently. "Um, you might want to have a shower. I'm sorry to say this, but you kind of reek of sweat."

"Maybe we can have one together." Yami whispered seductively in Yugi's ear. Yugi blushed.

"Grandpa's downstairs in the shop, it would be awkward if he came in, don't you think?" Yami shrugged and headed toward the bathroom. Yami was happy. Yugi seemed to care about him and it made him so damned happy. Why? He wasn't entirely sure. But being with Yugi made everything seem better, somehow. He scrubbed his body, (yes you can drool if you wish) when his hands encountered on his back raised scar tissue. Yami felt it over, then felt horror dawn upon him. Scrambling out of the shower, he stood in front of the mirror trying to get a good look at his back. There was no doubt about it, he had been branded. And he could not mistake that name. He felt anger and hurt well up inside him. He had been tricked.

Yugi looked up from his book at the sound of footsteps coming towards him, then let out a soft cry of surprise as he was lifted up by a hand around his neck and slammed against a wall. He looked into rage-filled crimson eyes, terrified and terribly confused.

"Yami, wha-" His voice was cut off as Yami pressed on his throat.

"You had me fooled, didn't you? You played me, made me trust you so you could make me your slave." He snarled into Yugi's face.

"Yami, I don't under-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You branded me and now I'm bound to you. That's why you were kind to me, to lure me in." He shouted.

"Yami, you're hurting me."

"Am I? Good." He let go of Yugi anyways. Yugi huddled against the wall trying to reason with the furious vampire.

"That's not it Yami, I was trying to protect you." Yami laughed, the sound was mocking. "Yami please, I didn't know what else to do, the hunter was going to kill you and Kia wasn't there and the book said that the spell would protect you-"

"I don't need protection, especially from a pathetic, little human." He spat the word human out as though it were garbage. Yugi started to get angry.

"You're the one who likes to hurt people here, not me, bloodsucker. I guess then I should have let the hunter have you."

"Maybe you should have." Yami grabbed his leather jacket and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, maybe I'll go feed, seeing as I am a bloodsucker." Yugi's anger exploded then.

"I forbid you to kill or hurt anyone unnecessarily!" He yelled at the retreating vampire's back. Yami turned and gave him a mocling bow.

"Yes master, I hear and obey." He called out in a sarcastic tone.

"Ungrateful bastard!" Yugi yelled. The door slammed and he fell to the ground, sobbing.

Wolf: There you have it.

Kia: Poor baby (glomps Yugi)

Aly: o-o

Wolf: Anyways, see you next time and please review!!! Kia will you please quit molesting Yugi, honestly.


	8. Chapter 9

Star: So this is the rewrite of this particular chapter, seeing as there is currently a crackdown on lemons. The adult version will go up on adultfanfiction under the pen name Chakat_StarDust hopefully soon. It may look a little different as I am considering doing a rewrite to make it a little better. Anyways, I own nothing but the plot and my OCs, so on with the story.

Chapter 8: I love you

Sugoroku came back that night to find his grandson curled on the couch, his face red and splotchy, and his eyes bloodshot."Where's your friend?" He asked gently.

"He left." came the soft reply.

"Do you know when he'll be coming back?" Yugi curled up into a smaller ball.

"I don't think he's coming back." And that was al he would say. Sugoroku left him alone, sensing he needed space.

Yugi didn't want to get out of bed the next day. It hurt too much. How could Yami even think those things of him? It was almost two when the phone rang. Sugoroku came in with the phone.

"It's the girl from last night, Kia, was it?" Yugi shook his head, not wanting to talk, Sugoroku had already sent his friends away when they came calling earlier. Sugoroku shoved the phone in his face.

"Talk to her, don't be rude." Reluctantly, Yugi took the phone and placed it against his ear.

"So we caught the guy." Kia's voice said jubilantly through the phone. "It's safe for Yami to be out again. How is he doing anyway?" Yugi let out a small sob. There was silence on the other end of the phone, before Kia said softly. "Why don't you come over? I'll make my special tea and we can talk about, ok?"

"OK." Yugi replied softly. It would be good to talk to Kia; she didn't judge she always said the right things.

Half an hour later he was sitting on the shop floor, Aly in his lap, Pippin on his shoulder, humming soothingly in his ear. Kia sat across from him, just listening to him talk. Yugi finished his story and looked at Kia, tears in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love with him." He sobbed harder. Kia scooted over and enveloped him in a warm hug, feeling Aly doing the same thing. "What do I do? He hates me and I feel like I can't live without him."

"Love is rarely so kind as to allow a happy ending without a few bumps on the road." Kia replied, hugging her friend close. "If you love him, don't let him go." Yugi looked at her.

"I don't know how to do that, he wants nothing to do with me." Kia sighed.

I don't know, sweetie, I really don't know." They sat that way for awhile, as rain began to fall, softly pattering against the roof.

"I guess I have to break it off with Anzu, huh." Yugi finally said softly, a small smile on his face.

"I guess so. Gods, I'd love to see her face when you tell her." Kia had a very low opinion on the clingy girl. Yugi laughed, too, then sniffled a little.

"They wanted me to go out with them today, but I didn't think I could handle having Anzu crawling all over me." Just then the door opened, and a very wet looking young man with goat horns and pointed ears came in the door. Kia got up.

"Hello Arol. Here for your delivery?"

" Yes, thank you Miss. Kia." He looked over at Yugi, retreating a step, looking nervous. Kia caught the look.

"Arol, this is Yugi, he's a friend."

"He's human, are you sure he's safe."

"He wouldn't be in here if he wasn't, now would he?"

"I suppose not." Arol extended his hand to Yugi. "I'm Arol, one of Kia's regulars." Yugi took his hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi." He looked at Arol curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, but Kia's shop seems to attract some, um, strange clientele, so what are you?" Arol grinned shyly and lifted the hem of his long cloak to reveal two cloven hooves.

"I'm a faun." He said to the astounded Yugi. Kia came back with a small package, and Arol turned to go, winking at Yugi. Yugi looked at Kia as she settled back down again.

"Am I interrupting business? Because if I am, I can go."

"No Yugi, I like having someone to talk to in the shop, you can stay as long as you wish." The two friends continued talking, not noticing or not caring that the sun was setting.

Yami was hurting. He was such an idiot. The look on Yugi's face when he had said those things. Idiot! Yugi could never hurt him. He hadn't slept that day, his thoughts tormented by Yugi's pleading, tear-filled voice. Why was he so determined to push away the one person that didn't run as soon as he saw him?

He wandered through the dark alleys, his heart constricted painfully in his chest, unknown feelings causing him confusion. What was this feeling that he had for the boy? Why was it that he couldn't just get up and leave him alone? Why did it hurt so much to see him upset? Yami stopped suddenly; he had somehow made his way to that girl's shop where Yugi had taken him when he was hurt.

Cautiously, he looked in the window and felt his heart leap when he saw Yugi in there. He reached for the door, and then recoiled. What was he doing? Yugi must hate him, so why was he going to see him. The answer shocked him. He loves Yugi. That's why he couldn't leave. Yami gulped. He knew he had to make it right, even at the risk of rejection. He pushed open the door, anxiety flooding through him. Kia looked up at the sound.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." She said cheerfully. She stood up. "I have some paperwork I have to finish. Come on Aly, you can give me a hand." With that she left Yugi with Yami.

Yugi sat where he was, shoulders hunched, face turned away from Yami. Yami swallowed and walked over to him. Sitting down in front of him, he lifted Yugi's chin gently so that he was looking into his eyes. He winced at the hurt in those eyes, but there was no anger, which gave Yami a little hope.

"Yugi I know I hurt you and I am so very sorry for it. I acted like an ass and-and," He sighed. "Yugi, I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry. I've been away from human contact for so long, I've forgotten how to be human. But you came along and all the suddenly all these feelings erupt from me, and it scares me. If you give me a chance, I swear I will never hurt you. I couldn't even if I tried." Tears slipped down his face. "Yugi, I love you." Then he leaned forward and planted a soft, hesitant kiss on Yugi's lips. Pulling away, he was dismayed to see that Yugi had tears running down his face.

"Yugi?" he said softly, reaching out to brush away the tears. Yugi caught his hand, placing it in between his.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked softly, looking into those gorgeous crimson eyes. Yami nodded, not trusting his voice. Yugi smiled and pulled himself up to kiss Yami.

"I love you too." He whispered against his lips. Yami pulled him into his lips and kissed him fiercely, running his tongue against Yugi's lips. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami's tongue slipped in to tease inquiring whistle pierced the air and the two lovers looked up to see Kia on the stairs, Pippin on her shoulder, with an amused expression on her face.

"I'm glad you two have made up, but could you please find somewhere else to continue what you're thinking of doing? I do get customers, you know." Yami pulled Yugi to his feet and gently embraced him. Kia walked over and tapped Yami on the shoulder.

"Mind if I say goodbye?" She asked. Yami let go of Yugi and Kia pulled him into a bearhug, slipping a small bottle into his back pocket.

"You're going to want that later. Best of luck." She whispered in his ear before releasing him back to Yami.

"The rain's stopped, we can go to my place." Yugi said to him. "Grandpa went to visit a friend, so we won't be back till late." Yami nodded his agreement and, taking Yugi's hand in his, they walked out the of the store.

"The wheel of fate has turned, but I feel it is not over yet." Kia locked the store doors, and turned out the lights, praying to the gods to smile upon the two lovers.

Yami pressed Yugi against the living room wall, kissing him passionately. Soon both were panting as their hands explored the other's body. Yami growled as Yugi's hand brushed his crotch and in one smooth movement, picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Yugi on the bed, straddling him and proceeded to remove his clothing.

Yugi blushed under the frank scrutiny of his body, then reached up to undress Yami as his mouth was captured in another fiery kiss. Yami ground his hips against Yugi's making them both cry out in pleasure. Yami suddenly stopped and looked down at Yugi.

"Yugi i want to do this, and I know you want it, but I don't want to hurt you and we don't have any kind of –" Yugi cut him off with a kiss. There was no more talking after that...

Sometime later Yugi found himself cuddled in Yami's arms, exhausted, but happy. "Thank you, Yami." He said, planting a soft kiss on Yami's chin.

"For what?" Yami asked with a chuckle and a yawn.

"For coming back, for showing me what heaven looks like, take your pick." Yugi replied, snuggling against his lover.

"Hmm, no thank you, for showing me heaven." Yami replied before realizing that his smaller lover had already fallen asleep. "Goodnight aibou."

Wolf: Ha there you have it.

Yami: I liked that chapter.

Kia: (smirk) Of course you did.

Yami: Shut up or I'll send you to the shadow realm.

Yugi: Do that and no sex for a week

Yami: Fine

Wolf: o-o ooookay, anyyways, please review


	9. Chapter 10

Wolf: So did anyone check out my other story ideas on my profile? Anyone? Anyone?

Kia: Look guys if you don't let us know which idea you want posted, then we'll pick for you.

Yami: (grumbles) Hopefully in the next one they won't cast me as the heartless bastard.

Yugi: Well.. there is at least one, and there's also another one where you actually get tortured.

Yami: 0-0 What do you have against me woman!! (throws Wolf into the shadow realm.)

Kia: o-o Well, now I gotta go get her, so Wolf doesn't own Yugioh, so on with the story. Oh Yami dear (holding mace, stalking Yami)

Chapter 9: Together at Last

Sugoroku peaked into his grandson's room. He smiled at what he saw. Yugi was draped across Yami, head on his chest. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi, looking as though he would never let go. Sugoroku's eyes travelled to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He chuckled softly, not minding one bit that his little Yugi had a male lover. He had long since learned to accept these things. He would have to have a talk to both of them on safe sex and not disrupting others' sleep with their... activities. He chuckled again as he went to the kitchen for his morning coffee. To be that young again.

Yugi drowsily opened his eyes. He could feel Yami's cool skin against him, reminding him of last night. He smiled slightly and nuzzled Yami's chest. Yami softly sighed and opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"Morning." He said, kissing Yugi's forehead.

"Mmmm, morning." Came the drowsy reply. Yugi burrowed himself deeper into the blankets. Yami chuckled.

"Thinking about getting up anytime soon?"

"Nope." Came the muffled reply. Yugi looked up at him. "I just want to stay like this for awhile longer, it's very soothing." Yami nodded and let his head fall back as he and his lover drowsed, just enjoying each others presence.

Sugoroku was working in the game shop. He looked up at the sound of the door. Yugi's friends Jounoushi, Honda, Anzu and Seto Kaiba walked over to him.

"Well now, aren't you all up a little early for vacation? I'm particularly surprised to see you young master Kaiba. I thought you didn't hang out with this group?"

"I don't." Came the curt reply. "But somebody dragged me out," Looks pointedly at Jou. " so we can figure out what's going on with Yugi."

"Yeah," added Jou. "Where is the little guy anyways?"

"He was upstairs in bed last I checked." The friends headed up the stairs. "But wait, I don't think- " It was too late to stop them. "Oh dear, they're about to get a heck of a surprise." Sugoroku shook his head, then chuckled at the thought. Then he thought of something he noticed as the friends headed up the stairs. Jounoushi had grabbed Seto's hand to bring him upstairs. And what was more surprising, Seto actually let him.

Jou barged into Yugi's room, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Yuge? Get your lazy ass outta bed, what 's the idea avoidin' us all.." He trailed off as the scene in the room registered in his mind. Yugi was in bed with a man who looked almost exactly like him, except for the narrowed crimson eyes currently glaring at him, of course. What's more, the two of them didn't seem to be wearing any clothes.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The man growled, looking extremely pissed off. He and Yugi had sat up and Yugi was now blushing furiously as his friends stared at him. Anzu finally broke the silence.

"How could you? To cheat on me and with a man? You are cruel Yugi Motou, cruel!" She whined shrilly, making Yami wince.

"How have you put up with this girl?" He murmured softly. Yugi just shrugged. Yami looked back at the thunderstruck humans and, smiling mischievously, pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss. Anzu looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel, Jou and Honda's jaw dropped, and Kaiba took one look at all of them and started laughing. Jounoushi glared at him.

"What's so funny rich boy." He asked, annoyed.

"I can't believe you didn't see this coming. I've known since I met Yugi that he was gay." Kaiba continued laughing. Yugi looked at him, perplexed.

"How did you know? I didn't even know I was gay until recently."

"Call it intuition." Kaiba said, having calmed down. "He was always more uncomfortable around other guys. I've even caught him looking at me from time to time." He smirked at Yugi. Yami just laughed.

"I like this guy, he's a keeper Yugi." Yugi was stunned, he had never seen Kaiba so open. Yugi gulped, looking at his friends.

"I'll tell you guys everything, but first we should get ourselves cleaned up. So could you please wait in the living room? Oh, and don't open the curtains." Gently, he shooed his friends out of his room. They went to sit in the living room, feeling mighty confused. Presently they heard the shower run.

Yami followed Yugi into the bathroom, hopping into the shower with him. Taking the shampoo he gently massaged it into his lover's scalp, making him hum in contentment. Moving on, he took the body wash and proceeded to wash every inch of Yugi's body with his hands, making the other blush. Yugi then turned to him and repeated the treatment. He stopped as his hands encountered the brand on Yami's back. Yugi looked up at him sorrowfully.

"I'm- " He was silenced by a kiss on the lips.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm the only one who's sorry here." Yami smiled. "The way I see it is that the brand is just a physical reminder of our bond. Because you know Yugi, I belong to you, body, mind and soul." Planting another soft kiss on Yugi's lips, he turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around the both of them.

Yugi's friends looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Yugi's look-alike sat on the couch beside Seto and in one smooth movement, pulled Yugi into his lap. Anzu's face went a deep shade of burgundy and Seto just smirked at them.

"OK, so you gonna tell us what's going on or what Yugi?" Jou asked his small friend.

"It's kind of a long story." Yugi said. He looked up at Yami uncertainly, who smiled and nodded for him to continue. "You see, it all started when I got kidnapped.."

The story did take awhile to tell, and by the end of it Yugi's friends were looking at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"So let me get this straight," Honda started. "He's a vampire who kidnapped you, but somehow you fell in love with him?" Yugi nodded.

"I'm having difficulty believing in the whole vampire thing." Seto said skeptically. Yami smiled at him, unsheathing his fangs. Jou stared at him for a moment before a huge grin crossed his face.

"That is cool dude." He said. Seto looked at him with a strange expression on his face.

"You are easily amused puppy." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice. What surprised everyone more was the light pink blush that spread over Jou's face at this.

"Now that we've answered your questions, how about answering one of mine?" Yami asked. Seto nodded at him to continue. "How long have you two been going out?" Yami said, directing the question at Seto and Jou. Jou's face went a deeper shade of red, as Seto answered.

"About two months now." Seto smirked at the looks on everyone's faces. Yami looked smug and Yugi laughed, remembering how Seto and Jou had always bantered with each other. _They really did enjoy it._ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a vicious 'slap' rang out in the air. Anzu was standing over Yugi, hand raised, looking furious.

"How could you? Cheating on me with this, this thing! You are disgusting Yugi Motou, disgusting." Anzu moved to strike him again, but her hand was caught by Yami, who stood up, crimson eyes boring furiously into hers.

"That's enough out of you. You know Yugi never really loved you, you just clung to him like a parasite. You never really loved him either, you are obsessed with him. If you truly loved him, you would be happy he found someone to be happy with." He let go of Anzu, who backed away.

"Can you believe these lies? Yugi's mine! And no faggot vampire can ever take my place." At this Yugi stood up and walked towards her. Anzu gave a triumphant grin, until she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I will not allow you to insult him. I love Yami, not you and if you were truly my friend, you would accept that. Since you can't, we're done. Get out of my house." He turned away from her.

"You'll beg me to take you back, you'll see!" Anzu screamed as she left. Everyone flinched as the door slammed. Seto broke the silence.

"Seeing as our relationship is now in the open," he stated, pulling Jou into his lap "I think public displays of affection are now allowed, don't you think?" He nuzzled Jou, who only blushed and nodded. The friends chatted for awhile to get acquainted with Yami. When they finally left, Yami turned to see a troubled look on Yugi's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking Yugi in his arms.

"What's going to happen when I get older? I mean you don't age at all, so will you change me?" Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes, which grew sad.

"Yugi I will not change you. Vampires often lose sight of their humanity, which is why some of them are so cruel. I don't want that to happen to you. I also don't want to have to put you through watching your friends grow old and die while you stay the same." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "I will love you always, even when you're old and wrinkled." Yugi smiled and snuggled into his chest. Yami looked up to see the light in the room growing dim as the sun set. He extracted himself from Yugi's grip.

"I need to go see Kia about getting a supply of those blood bottles." He smiled as he watched Yugi yawn. "You should stay here and rest, I'll be back soon, I promise." Yugi nodded and kissed him before Yami wandered out into the night.

Yami wandered through the streets, shaking his head. He had been to Kia's but there was nobody there. The was a note on the door stating_ I have some business to attend to, I should be back in a day. Kia._ Yami smiled though at the thought of his lover waiting for him and he quickly pushed thoughts of Kia out of his mind.

Suddenly his path was blocked by two vampires.

"What do you want." He snarled.

"The leader of the Clan of the Blood Moon orders that you present yourself to him for re-education on how we deal with humans." One of them said.

"I'm no longer part of the Clan." Yami stated flatly. "What I do with humans is none of his business. The vampires smiled nastily.

"You never leave the Clan." One of them said, then they advanced towards him. Yami turned to run, but his path was blocked by two more vampires. A bolt of pain went through his head. He realized that he had been struck by something._ I'm sorry Yugi, _was his last thought before he slid into darkness.

Wolf: There are some nasty-ass creatures in that place. One of them looked like my Aunt Grace (shudders). Anyway poor Yami and Yugi.

Yami: (grumbles) I always have to get hurt don't I?

Yugi: Don't worry, I'll kiss it better

Yami: (grins) OK!

Kia: Get a room boys. Oh and please, please email Wolf to tell her what fanfic you want her to work on next. There's a list of them on her profile.

Wolf: Thank you for all your reviews and a special thank you to solianna71. Your conversations with your Yami always bring a smile to my face. Keep it up please!


	10. Chapter 11

Wolf: We are nearing the end of the story! I really don't have a whole lot of patience, or attention span, so I probably will not write long stories often. I`m really sorry about that, but it`s just the way I am. So this story will wrap up in one or two chapters, and I'll be on to a new story.

Kia: We were thinking we'd either start writing The pursuit of Freedom and the Power of Love or Back to Life. If you don't know what those stories are, check out our profile! Let us know what you think we should do next.

Wolf: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! There I sadi it, oh and there will be a little bit of torture and blood in this chapter, so be warned.

Chapter 10: The Powers that Bind

Yami had been gone for some time and Yugi was beginning to get worried. Sugoroku watched him pace, and tried to ease his tension.

"He probably just got caught in a conversation with Kia. Why don't you try calling the shop?" Yugi bit his lip and nodded. Picking up the phone, he dialled the number of the shop. It rang, and rang, and rang. Finally a recording came on. _Hello, this is the Paranormal Emporium shopkeeper Kia. I am very sorry but I am not here right now. I am on a business trip and should be back soon. Please leave a message after the beep. _**BEEP.**

Yugi stared at the phone, horror-stricken. Kia wasn't even there, so something must have happened to Yami. Without a thought he turned and ran out the door, paying no attention to his grandfather's cries for him to stop. Yugi ran through the dark streets, desperately calling out Yami`s name. He was starting to panic. Suddenly he stopped, path blocked by two men in long, black cloaks.

"The little human calls for Yami." One of them said mockingly.

"This must be his little pet." The other grinned nastily at Yugi, showing pointed fangs. Yugi tried to back away from the unfriendly-looking vampires, but found his arms pinned by another vampire who had come up behind him.

"Let me go!" Yugi yelled, struggling wildly. One of the vampires punched him in the stomach, causing Yugi to fall to his knees, fighting to breathe. The vampires then dragged him into the darkness of the alley.

"I think we need to teach this human a lesson." One of the vampires hissed. A searing pain opened up in Yugi's stomach, he tried to scream, but couldn't find enough air. He looked down to see one of the vampires carving a bloody line into his stomach with a long knife.

Another vampire started slicing open the insides of his arms, while the third pushed his hand against Yugi's mouth, stifling any screams. Yugi's vision began to dim as he could feel himself blacking out from the pain, when one of the vampires said,

"Wait, don't kill him yet, I have a better way to make him suffer." The vampire smiled cruelly before smashing Yugi's head into the wall. Yugi's world went black.

Yugi came to slowly, his head throbbing. As he struggled with the pain he realized something; He was bound and he was shirtless once again. He was on his knees, his hands bound above his head with rope. He looked around him. He seemed to be in some sort of amphitheatre. It looked a bit like a smaller version of the Coliseum. There were people, no vampires he realized as they smiled, showing pointed fangs, sitting on benches in a ring around him.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked, feeling frightened. A sudden, burning pain in his back made him scream.

"Quiet, human." A vampire, wielding a whip, strode in front of him. "You are not to speak here, you pathetic little creature." Yugi stared, terrified. The vampire smiled cruelly and swung the whip, lashing Yugi across his chest. Yugi screamed again, drawing the attention of the assembled vampires.

A low rumble of amusement permeated the room, as most of the vampires voiced their approval of the cruel treatment of the small boy. The vampire smiled sadistically and began to lash Yugi harder. Yugi screamed as the whip began to raise blood, spraying droplets on the floor.

"Enough." Yugi flinched at the cold voice. "He shall now be judged." A vampire moved onto the floor. He was tall, with jet black hair and cold, black eyes. "I am the leader of the Clan of the Blood Moon. Several weeks ago, one of our Clan-mates dropped out of the Clan without reason. We now believe we have the reason. Human, you stand accused of seducing a vampire-"

"I didn't seduce him. I-" Yugi was cut short as the he was whipped across the face. He screamed again, much to the delight of the surrounding vampires.

"As punishment, you shall be tortured and killed. Bring him in." The cold-eyed vampire turned away from him to look at the vampire who was admitted. It was Yami. The vampire leader strode over to Yugi to whisper in his ear. "Ah, the irony, to be killed by the one you love." He smirked at the look on Yugi's face. "He didn't leave because of you, but I don't like to share, so you have to go." He backed away and signalled to Yami.

"Kill him, slowly." Yami advanced on Yugi, a long knife in his hands. Yugi shuddered at his eyes, which were blank and a sick red-black.

"Yami? Yami, please." Yugi pleaded as Yami slowly came towards him. "It's me, Yugi, remember." Yami placed the knife against his stomach, preparing to cut.

"YAMI STOP!" Yugi yelled, terrified. Yami froze, his muscles quivered as he tried to get them to obey him. Yugi stared before the truth dawned on him. Yami still had the binding spell on him! Yugi stared up at Yami, whose eyes began to look confused.

"Yami, untie me." Yugi ordered. Helpless to disobey, Yami undid the ropes around his wrists and backed away from him. Yugi walked towards him, only to have Yami retreat further. The room was hushed, waiting to see what would happen.

"Yami, don't move." Yugi finally ordered, tired of having Yami trying to evade him. He then pressed up against Yami, who tensed at the contact. Yugi slid his hands under the collar of his shirt to run his fingers over the brand on Yami's back.

"You can't hurt me." He whispered, his lips almost touching Yami's, who let out a soft, confused growl. "You belong to me; body, mind and soul." Yugi kissed Yami, pouring all his feelings for him into the kiss.

"Yu-Yugi." Yami murmured against his lips.

"Yes, that's right." Yugi whispered, watching as Yami's eyes struggled to focus and turn back to their normal crimson.

"Oh gods." Yami whispered. "I can't believe I almost... Yugi I'm so-"

"Shhh.." Yugi said softly, cupping Yami's face in his hands. "It's not your fault." Yami stared at him, his eyes widening as he took in the welts on his chest and face.

"How dare you!" He yelled, whirling around to face the assembled vampires. "What heinous crime has he committed to earn such a punishment?"

"He is accused of seducing you against your will, in order to force you to leave your Clan. You even said it was true yourself." One of the vampires answered him, looking mildly confused. Yami growled.

"He did not seduce me, and I left the Clan long before I met him. I did not like the direction the ideals of the Clan were going." He glared at the leader of his old Clan. He pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I was brainwashed by him, a crime punishable by death in vampire society, is it not?" The assembled vampires began murmuring amongst themselves at Yami's words.

"So what?" The cold-eyed vampire's voice rang out, silencing the room. "Will we really allow one of our own to couple with this pathetic thing? In fact, why should we have to be confined to the shadows at all? I say we rise up against the pathetic humans and take the world as our own." The vampires stared at him, horror-stricken. One of them stood up. She was white-haired, with emerald green eyes.

"Dramis," She addressed the vampire. "The council has long watched your conduct with the humans, and we have been getting worried, but this now. We swore long ago that we would not take action that would result in war with the humans, or have you forgotten what occurred in the Dark Times?"

"You are all weak." Dramis sneered. "Which is why I am now taking control of the council." He waved his hands and many black-cloaked vampires moved out of the shadows into the crowd of vampires, holding weapons. "You can either join me or die."

"Never!" Cried one vampire, the rest of the council echoed him with cries of their own.

"Such a waste." Dramis sighed. "All right then, you all will die, starting with them." Dramis pointed his finger at Yami and Yugi. The black-cloaked vampires advanced upon them. Yami shielded Yugi with his body, knowing full well he couldn't fight all of them off, but for the sake of Yugi, he had to try.

The first of the vampires leapt at him. Yami pushed Yugi against a wall so that they couldn't get at him. Yugi stared in horror. Yami was fighting three vampires at once, with more coming to join the fray. Yami screamed as the first knife found its mark. And then the ceiling exploded.

Wolf: Please review! Oh crap, I'm late for class!

Kia: Run, Forrest, run!


	11. Chapter 12

Wolf: It's almost over! Wow i can't believe I'll be writing another story so soon. I'm still having trouble deciding which story idea to go with, so please, please, if you like my writing and want more stories, check out my profile and email me which story idea you want to see published next. Gawd I sound like a broken record. Anyways I don't YGO so on with the story!

Chapter 11: Saved!

The sound of the explosion drew everyone's eyes. Kia, Aly and Pippin fell through the debris to land lightly in the thick of the attacking vampires. Kia drew a longsword from the sheath on her back and cut through the advancing vampires. Aly hissed and launched herself in the fray, two small daggers in her hands. Pippin flew, screeching in rage to Yami's shoulder. Opening his mouth, he let loose an enormous blue flame that sent the vampires attacking Yami staggering back.

"Thanks Pippin." Yami gasped as his wounds healed. He then picked a sword lying on the ground and handed Pippin to Yugi. "Take care of him." Pippin whistled his assent as Yami plunged into the battle. All throughout the room, the vampire council members joined the fight.

Yami fought his way over to Kia, who flashed him a grin.

"Who said you could start this party without us?" Kia yelled, dodging a hammer blow. Yami looked at her like she was insane.

"You call this a party?" He asked turning his attention back to the three vampires trying to kill him. Kia sliced another vampire in half.

"What, you're not having any fun." She gave him a maniacal grin, which he returned. Coming together, they stood back to back to back with Aly, working as one, spinning, twisting and fighting like a whirlwind of death. Yami then noticed Dramis trying to sneak out.

"No you don't." He muttered. "Kia, cover me!" He yelled. Kia looked up and nodded, knowing what he was doing to do. Yami raced for the fleeing vampire, ignoring the others that came to block him, confident that Kia would handle them. Dramis saw him coming and drew his own sword. The two vampires fought for a few moments before Yami managed to knock the sword from his hands. He levelled i=his weapon at the vampire's throat.

"Nowhere to run." He whispered.

"We'll take it from here." The emerald-eyed vampire came behind him, signalling others to grab Dramis. "He will be put to death for his crimes."

"And what of me? Coupling with humans is against your laws is it not?" Yami stared at her, a challenge in his eyes. She smiled at him and turned to look at Yugi, who backed away.

"Peace little one, I will not harm you. Your name is Yugi, correct?" Yugi nodded. "I am Isilia, leader of the council of vampires." She smiled at him again. "Such a pure, sweet boy. I think that law is becoming outdated. Mostly it was a protection against attack from humans. They did not like the idea of one of their own with a vampire." Gently, she tilted Yugi's chin up and kissed his forehead. "Go in peace." With that she turned to Kia, who was cleaning her blade.

"Isilia, long time no see." Kia grinned. Isilia smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller wolf-girl.

"it is good to see you well, little wolf." She turned her gaze upon Aly, who hid behind Kia. "I hope that one day you will be able to trust your own kind again, little one." Isillia bowed to Kia and turned and walked from the room. Kia turned and looked at the welts covering Yugi.

"Let's get you to the shop." She said gently.

(Later) Yugi watched as the last of his wounds disappeared without a trace. They were all sitting on the floor of Kia's shop.

"Where did you go Kia? It's not like you just to leave." Yami asked.

"I had something important to deal with." Kia rubbed her eyes. "What do you know of the legend of King Mius?" She asked Yami.

"I know the basic story." Yugi looked at him questioningly. "The King was a vampire who ruled a long time ago. It is said that he fell in love with a human. The story goes that he was heartbroken because he could not bear to turn her and have her lose her gentle innocence, but also could not bear to see her grow old and die while he stayed young. The legend says that he prayed to the gods for some way to become human, not just for him but for any vampire who wished it. The gods heard his cry and judged it to be a worthy request. They created a pool who's waters could reverse the effects of vampirism, making the drinker human once again. The King became human and married his woman, happily ever after. Oh, and it's said the gods hid this pool and had it guarded so only the worthy may find it." Yami finished. Yugi sighed.

"If only if weren't just a legend." Yugi said softly. Kia looked at him with an odd look in her eyes.

"What if I told you it wasn't?"

Wolf: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sorry it's so short but I wanted to make it a cliffhanger!

Kia: review please!


	12. SNEAK PEEK HAVE A LOOK!

Wolf: The last chapter! OMG! (faints)

Kia: Heh heh. Yup that's right, it's all over.

Yami: And I finally get to be with Yugi (glares menacingly at Wolf) Right?

Wolf: (cheeky grin) I'm not teeellling. I do not own Yugioh so on with the story!!!

Chapter 12: Ever Ever After

"So run this by me again." Yami shouted above the wind. He and Yugi were riding on the back of a griffin. Kia and Aly were on another with Pippin flying beside them. "You decided to go searching for a mystical pool that no one has seen before and that comes from a very old legend, and you actually find it?"

"Exactly." Kia yelled back. "That's why I wasn't there. But I've been looking for stuff like this for years. It's part of my job to investigate myths and legends, mostly so that we can protect them from the wrong sort of people." Yugi yelped and clung tighter to Yami as the griffins folded their wings to land. They were somewhere in Western Asia, surrounded by mountains. The griffins landed in a small, but beautiful, valley in the shadow of the largest mountain in the range. Kia dismounted, indicating that the others should do the same.

"It's a bit of a walk from here, but the guard spells don't let anyone flying through." They started walking towards the base of the mountain. Soon they came upon a huge waterfall blocking their path.

"Now what?" Yami asked. Kia just smiled at him and walked to the side of the waterfall. She beckoned them forward, revealing the hidden passage going behind the waterfall.

"Most people see the falls and give up." She said softly as they emerged into a tunnel. The tunnel opened into a large cavern that was lit with a soft, blue light. Before they could step into the cavern however a massive voice rang out.

"HALT!" It cried. A massive dragon flew down to block the cavern entrance. It was all white with stranger black markings on its face.

"Why are you here?" the dragon asked. Kia elbowed Yami, indicating that he should talk.

"I come to drink from the waters of the pool, so that I might be human again."

"Only the worthy may drink from the pool." The dragon leaned down so that one blue, cat-like eye was staring Yami right in his eyes. "Why do you wish to be human." Yam looked back at Yugi, who smiled at him.

"Him." Yami whispered. "I want to be human because of him. I love him and I want to spend my life with him."

"Then why do you not just turn him?" The dragon questioned.

"Because vampires can be cruel creatures. Humans turned into vampires tend to lose what makes them human. Compassion, pity, love." He looked back at Yugi again at the last world. "I do not want that for Yugi, he is gentle and kind. Being a vampire would break him. I will also not subject him to watching the ones he cares about die while he remains either. If that does not make me worthy I do not know what will." He stared defiantly at the dragon. The dragon looked at him for a moment and then began to chuckle.

"I think you are the most worthy I have ever seen." He moved aside. "Go. Drink from the pool." Opening his wings, he flew into the darkness of the cavern. Yami moved forward. The pool was in back of the cavern and it was the source of the blue light of the cavern. Yami knelt at the edge of the pool and scooped some of the water into his hands. He looked at the soft glow a moment, thinking he could hear voices softly singing in the water, before drinking it all in one gulp. For a moment nothing happened. Yami looked over at Yugi by the entrance, deeply disappointed. He stood up to go back to him. That was when the pain hit. Yugi saw Yami go down, clutching his chest.

"Yami!" He cried, running over to his lover. Yami was on the ground, still clutching his chest. Yugi was scared that the water had poisoned him or something. Yugi grasped Yami in his arms, just holding him tightly. Yami responded by griping onto his shirt. Yugi thought_ Oh man I can feel his heart racing, there must be- wait. His heart is beating?_

Yugi pulled away from Yami and placed his hand on his chest. His eyes widened as he felt the heart beating strongly under his hand. Yugi looked up into Yami's face, who was staring down in shock.

"Yami," Yugi whispered. "You're human." Yami stared at him for a moment before grabbing him in his arms and spinning him around, laughing his head off. Kia smiled at the picture they made.

"Come on you two love-birds." She called. Her eyes softened. "Let's go home." As they made their way out of the cavern the sun rose. It was the first sunrise Yami had seen in many, many years. And it was beautiful.

_Things turned out all right I guess. Yami and Yugi came to work in my shop as my assistants. They introduced me to their friends and on any given day there's at least one of them coming in just to chat. There hasn't been any more trouble from the vampires. All is well. A true happily ever after._

**THE END**

Wolf: There it is, the end! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will be starting work on The Last Companion: The First Adventure now. If you don't knowwhat that is, check out my profile for the details. Thank you for all your reviews, I love reading them.


End file.
